That's Just Life
by Pand0r4
Summary: Roxas wishes life could be simpler, wants life to be simpler. Wishes he could talk to the boy, wants talk to the boy. Wishes to be friends, wants to be friends. Honestly Roxas wants his world to change but knows nothing will change until he decides to climb out the bathroom window. WARNING: Implied Rape, Gore and Death. Read with caution.


**A/N -** A dabble I wrote a long time ago for a class of mine. It was something meant to be abstract and dark horror related. I enjoyed it sorta and I didn't want to just get rid of it so I figured why not turn it into a FF?

 **WARNING -** Implied rape, gore and death. Please read with caution. If the subject disturbs you have been warned.

I also know the characters name's aren't implied but the only characters I think worth mentioning is that Sora is the little brother. Axel's the redhead. Demyx is the friend and I think Larxene would be the girl who shouts the remark. Either way, use your imagination.

Anyway let's get started.

* * *

 _"Change your life today. Don't gamble on the future, act now, without delay."_

 **\- Simone de Beauvoir -**

* * *

Roxas wakes up in his room. Like always. The day starts the same. Get up, shower, get dressed and meet his parents and little brother down stairs for breakfast. He hates routines but that's just life. He quickly shoves his food down and grabs his bag, telling everyone good bye then heads to school. Same old, same old.

School sucks. It always does. His teachers write on boards and hand out homework but they never noticed the paper balls or words that get thrown at him during class. He picks them up and throws them away.

He sits alone during lunch doodling in a notebook. The only kid that seems friendly walks up. They sit together. He notices the shine in the other boy's red locks and wishes he had the courage to speak up and ask him about it. To speak up and ask him anything. Just to talk.

They don't say anything and the bell rings.

Eventually school's over again but he doesn't want to go home. He knows no one would in his shoes.

The following weekend he locks himself in the bathroom. Pad locks seem too much but he makes sure they're on tight. The bathtub runs and soon the steam fills the room. He lays down and the stinging sensation hits him. It hurts like it always does. The ceiling looks down and the house creeks. It's the only one that knows the truth but walls can't speak. He sits up. Looks at the water. It's a pinkish red of course. Dried blood washes off from his body in places he'd rather not talk about.

But that's just life he figures.

The kids next door are having a party. Soda and junk food. Weekends are great to them and they take advantage of the sun. The boy who lives next door looks over to his neighbours. He knows that's where the kid his friend seems to silently care for he lives, so he pondering this for awhile.

Roxas lays there chewing on the inside of his cheek. Blood taste disgusting he thinks. Then something clicks inside him. He hears the kids. Hears the music. Hears the fun of life.

Life shouldn't be like this he decides.

He gets up, slipping a white tee and black shorts that cling to his still dripping body. He stands in the tub, watching the light from the window shine down on the bath. This blood bath.

The kids look over as something moves in the corner of their eyes. They see the window being moved and they all start to laugh. One girl walks over and yells a remark. The neighbour boy with his redhead haired friend walk over and stare down as the boy lifts the window. They sees the water. Then they hear the door being slammed.

Roxas doesn't know what to do. He doesn't understand what's going on. His mother is outside in hysterics and his little brother oblivious in his room.

Of course that man's angry. How dare his fun be ruined by a single slip up. He admits a different story to his wife so she doesn't know what to believe so he leaves her in the yard. He thinks he has it all planned out.

The kids are shocked though. They see the their friends step aside and the boy crawl out the window. Once a white shirt now pink with red dots. Water still sliding down his body, trailing blood from cuts and wounds down his legs.

All the kids don't know what to think any more. All their remarks die down their throats.

The door breaks down and Roxas' heart drops. He bolts for the nearest hill to climb on and runs across to his neighbours porch. The boy with red hair reaches out and grabs his shoulders, unable to process what is going on.

Roxas' mother's in the backyard. She glances over and sees her son standing with the neighbour kids. She yells out for him.

He shakes his head. He doesn't have time for this but his mother is already making her way over and trying to tell him something. Something along the lines of it all being a misunderstanding or he was just curious. In front of all these people. People who already disliked him.

She only stops talking when she notices her son's appearance.

Rage boils inside him as he rushes up to her, grabbing her by the arm. Hand squeezing tightly as he yells. Pointing to all the places that man had touched him. The old and new scars. The pain, the smiles, the tormented words. He admits them all in a broken voice, one that tells no lies.

His mother starts to cries.

They all flinch as the back door is flung open. They see the long barrel of a gun and both panic. His little brother is still inside and they can't just leave. They rush off towards the front of the house, ignoring the scared screams of the kids next door as they get the youngest boy, dragging him into the master bedroom.

To that same bedroom.

As the mother moves to close the door the man stops it with the barrel of the gun.

Life should've been easier.

Roxas quickly struggles with opening the window before stumbling out. He's shocked to see the cops are pulled up in his yard. As well as some of the kids from next door. He see the redhead boy holding tightly onto his cellphone. He pulls his brother close to him as they make their way over to him. The boy quickly throwing his hands on their shoulders and making sure that they're okay.

Roxas' mother finally manages to slam the door shut and lock it. Giving her just enough time to also run out the window as well.

The door breaks down. That man walks over and sees the people. It isn't fair to him. He had everything he wanted. He'd be damn if someone were to take it all away. He lifts the gun, pointing it angrily at his step son. It just wasn't fair.

A loud gun shot is heard. The body falls back onto the white sheets. People scream. Then it's quiet.

Except the sudden ugly sob that escapes from the now widowed wife.

Roxas simply walks forwards in shock. Ignoring the hand still on his shoulder from the boy as he stares at the scene before him.

The sheets are tainted. Dipped in someone else's blood for a change.

Roxas finally smiles.

And that's just how life is.


End file.
